True Monsters
by livvyham
Summary: Gerard has Stiles, using the human as bait to capture the pack and finally have his revenge on Derek. But in his haste to kill the pack, he overlooks something very important. Or maybe someone very important. Spoilers for 2x11. Pre Sterek.


The two of them heard the teenaged werewolf before he got too close to the house. Derek stormed out to tell him to leave, never to return. Scott wasn't pack anymore, not after what he did. His betrayal ran too deep in the pack and there was no trust, no want of the stupid teen. Peter followed slower, almost reluctant in being interrupted. Derek wasn't stupid. He didn't trust Peter what with the wanting an alpha speech. But that didn't mean he couldn't utilise some of the information given to him. They had nothing else to go off, so why not?

"Derek! They've got Stiles! They've got STILES!" Scott yelled as he ran, startling to a stop as he saw Peter. He reeked of panic, fear and hope. Hope that Derek will help. Before anything more could be said, Derek froze and realised exactly what Scott had said. Derek snarled and roared, ignoring Scott's hesitation before he pushed the boy to get his attention.

"Where? WHERE, SCOTT?" He had started wolfing out already, his control slipping because _they've got Stiles! _Peter snarled angrily behind Derek and came forward, his whole body thrumming in anger and desire to help. It was odd, seeing his uncle like this and being reminded of a time when his uncle was willing to help go rescue a wayward cousin or fix a mess that Laura had created so many years ago. Before the fire. Times had changed, but it brought the memories back. But memories weren't important at the moment. Stiles was.

"I don't know! We were at the lacrosse game and Gerard threatened to kill everyone with Jackson but he got Jackson to gut himself instead and the power went out and then suddenly Stiles was gone!" Scott rambled, forgetting momentarily about Peter. His uncle snarled low and dangerous, eyes flashing red before he reigned himself back in.

"Stupid, miscalculated mistake on Gerard's half." He growled and Derek rumbled in anger before pulling back to give a howl out, hoping that maybe Boyd and Erica could lend a hand, even if they told him they were leaving. There was hope, but he couldn't feel them in his pack anymore. Isaac returned the howl and was already running towards them. Great. They had four of them to take down a group of hunters. At least the Kanima was out for the count.

Isaac came quickly, probably already having been running towards them which saved a bit of time. And they didn't know how much time Stiles had, or what was happening. Derek felt the overwhelming rage and need to shred Gerard, dismember him and watch him die slowly. So he started running, towards the Argent's house and ready to assert his fury on the elder Argent. It was a trap, he knew logically, but this was Stiles. Human Stiles who risked so much and yet was so breakable. It was unacceptable and his wolf refused to really think about what they were running towards.

They made it quickly to the house and Derek couldn't hold it in any longer. Isaac was feeling the rage coming off Derek and it made him that much angrier too. Scott was full of his own fury, ready to save his best friend while Peter was more a dark horse. He could betray them, cause damage, but right now he wasn't high on the list of things to worry about. Because Stiles was captured and there was nothing that he could do except try to save him.

The front door wasn't too much an obstacle and Derek could smell the panic, fear and blood coming off Stiles. It was mixed in with pain and sweat and it made him feel even less in control. But then again, why did he need control? This was about killing Gerard and saving Stiles.

But before he could get too close, an arrow shot straight into his shoulder, knocking him back slowly. A simple arrow wouldn't slow him down too much, but a Kanima poisoned arrow had him dropping down to the ground. He roared a warning, but it was too late, Isaac and Scott had already jumped through the windows. Granted they had stopped two of the hunters, but it didn't take long until they were likewise down. The arrow was pulled out of the wolves and they were chained up with wolfs bane covered silver locks, a painful experience but nothing compared to how Derek felt inside.

Stiles was kneeling on the ground, hands tied behind his back as blood dripping from his mouth and body almost limp. He looked defeated, covered in bruises ready to give up. Derek growled at the kid, wanting him to just look up, but when he did it was like having the wind knocked out of him. Defeat, failure and exhaustion showed in the gaze and it hurt more than anything else. Stiles was crying tears of frustration and pure misery.

"Derek, Derek, Derek. Trying to storm the castle to save a measly human. I'm surprised you came so fast. I thought Scott would take a while to convince you." Gerard's voice came over and Derek glared at him, eyes bleeding red as he snarled and snapped at the man. Stiles didn't react, didn't move from the insult and it scared Derek so much.

"I didn't realise it was in the code to kidnap humans, Gerard." Derek spat out, feeling his fingers start to respond. The arrow wound was starting to close up, kicking the healing process up and allowing his body to get rid of the toxin faster. Not that he could do much with his skin burning from wolfs bane chains. Isaac and Scott were whimpering softly beside him, tense and reeking of pain. Seeing Stiles in front of them defeated was hard for the both of them. It was like there was no hope.

"You've got it all wrong, Derek. This here isn't just a human. This here is a traitor to human's, consorting with evil and willingly helping the monsters." Gerard walked calmly forward, the rest of the hunters having moved away. There were five of them, each with arrows trained at the wolves, although there was a relaxed atmosphere around them due to the subdued position they were all in.

"I think you're the one who is the monster, Argent." Stiles mumbled, and wasn't it perfect timing to have Allison strut inside and hear the comment. Derek snarled and roared at the girl. It was like seeing Kate all over again, from the confidence to the carefree attitude. This wasn't sweet Allison Argent - this was the huntress. Boyd and Erica, both looking worse for wear were dumped next to Isaac and Scott, similarly tied up.

"No, they are the monsters, Stiles. Derek is the reason my mother is dead." Allison glared at the hostile wolf, almost smirking at the helpless state he was in. Kate Argent was staring at him through his nieces eyes and he was ready to rip her apart. Screw Scott's feelings towards the girl, no amount of love could ever erase the pure hatred in that girl's eyes. There was no more sweet Allison.

"Your mother is the reason she's dead. She killed herself because she couldn't become a werewolf. It was suicide." Stiles said, looking up at Allison. There was that dead expression, broken and looking so fragile. But this was still Stiles, still unwilling to go without a bit of a fight. He knew he had lost, yet he still pushed, milking everything for what it was worth. And it scared Derek, seeing him so ready to die and uncaring of what he said.

"Because he bit her!" she yelled at him, kicking him in the side. Stiles coughed as Derek roared crazily, his legs twitching helplessly. No one was allowed to hurt Stiles, no one!

"Because she tried to kill Scott!" Stiles shot right back and Allison faltered ever so slightly before the cool mask was back. Gerard watched amused from the side lines and Derek just wanted it all to end.

"She was trying to protect me. I see that now." Her voice was as if nothing mattered anymore, cool and collected. Stiles started laughing, an unnerving, forced laugh that made every hair stand on edge on Derek's body. The others looked startled at the sound coming from Stiles, and his dead eyes just made him look worse.

"And now you've become a monster. How does it feel, Allison? Blood on your hands? Do you like the feel of watching someone have their life sucked out of them? Does it give you a thrill to think about hurting others, regardless of those who love them? But what does that matter? Your mother is dead and that means everyone else must die." Stiles' eyes held a hint of the craziness, something that made Derek whimper ever so slightly. This wasn't Stiles. This was a hysterical Stiles on the verge of a meltdown. "Monster." He hissed out and then she punched him hard in the face, blood spurting out of his mouth. There was a crunch, probably bone, but Stiles looked back at her with the off putting grin. More blood dripped from him, cuts on his faces but still the smirking face with crazed eyes.

"Now, now, Allison. You can't let people get to you like that." Gerard hushed from the sidelines. Allison huffed before flouncing away to lean against the wall, lethal and ready to kill at the get go. But Stiles' words had sunk into her head, revolving around and Derek realised that had been the plan. There wasn't much else they could do except try to get inside the heads of the hunters. Gerard was psycho crazy, nothing they could do. But Allison was there, and Stiles had pushed her in order to help.

"Do it, Allison. Just kill me. Leave my father alone in the world, kill the traitor. Become a monster yourself. Because if it's not me, it will be someone else later. So just go ahead and do it! now" Stiles' face dropped from the smirk to that of determination. As if he wanted to die.

"No!" Derek yelled out, panic exploding through his chest. Not after they'd gotten through so much! Derek had put his life on the line for this kid, trying to keep him alive and here he was throwing it away. His wolf howled at the injustice, once again unable to stop his pack from dying. Useless as an alpha.

"Do it! Come on Allison, just pull the trigger and shoot me right in the head. Kill me. Get it over with." Stiles was yelling at her now, the girl on edge and unable to do anything except try to ignore him. Her eyes were shining with tears, face going red from his anger. "Just DO IT!"

Gerard obviously had gotten annoyed at Stiles yelling at his granddaughter, kicking Stiles over so hard in the ribs that Derek heard a snap of the bone. Stiles whimpered out, coughing and wheezing slightly before he looked calmly over at Allison. "You're not a monster." He mumbled out, breathing difficult from the broken bones. "Don't let him turn you into one."

Allison was shaken up, face pale and uncertain. Gerard growled to himself, displeased with how Stiles' words had gotten to her. "Ignore him, Allison. Remember the words from your mother." The calm voice said and suddenly there was a vicious laugh, one that made most in the room flinch from. Stiles looked over, misery and fear easily seen in his gaze. Derek was gritting his teeth against the pain, trying to get out of the bindings that burned him.

"Those wouldn't happen to be the fake words you'd written for her, now would they? Something about the injustice of being bitten and turning into a monster, the need to eradicate all monsters to help others. The want for revenge and how it's the duty of the huntress to protect the innocent. Am I right, Gerard?" The voice echoed around the room, no one certain of the source. Stiles whimpered on the floor and Derek looked over with sad eyes. He was so afraid and Derek needed to get over to the boy already.

"Peter Hale, what a surprise. I thought you would be happy for me to kill your nephew, leave you the territory." Gerard faked confidence, speaking aloud to the group since he too could not find Peter. There was a pause before a low growl sounded.

"I knew you would be after me, letting me rise from the dead just so you could have more of your revenge on your daughter. I fear we have so much in common. Both of us make monsters." It sounded like the voice was moving and the hunters were on high alert, jumpy as they spun around the room trying to find where he was.

"I don't make them, I destroy them." Gerard said indignantly, and it was obvious he was losing his cool. But Derek could see the words getting to him. Peter was a master orator, charismatic at times and lethal with his words. Using Peter as a distraction, Derek pushed past the burning pain to try and rip apart the chains. He needed to get his pack out safely.

"You have killed many, but as have I. So much in common." Peter's condescending tone caused Gerard to go red in the face. He didn't like the comparison, thinking him elite to Peter. "The difference is that you made a huge mistake tonight. Because you overlooked something very important."

"I overlooked your arrival? Because I had an inkling you would try to come here. You want to kill Derek yourself, reclaim your position as alpha. I'm afraid I can't let that happen." Gerard swung around the room in an attempt to suss out the voice. It was useless, Peter was an expert at concealing himself if needs be.

"Unfortunately you're wrong. May I ask why you believed capturing the human would be good bait to get Derek?" The questioning tone was off putting, everyone unsure of what was going to happen. Sweat had started to bead on Gerard's forehead as he looked closer to freaking out. His plans were being destroyed right now. Because he could see the scepticism in both Allison and her father, underestimating the affects that Stiles' words had on the adolescent. Easily manipulated, but working both ways.

"Stiles is a traitor, a human pack member. He knows and agrees with the existence of wolves. Derek as alpha has to look out for pack mates, no matter what they are. Although he didn't do a good job with Jackson." Gerard licked his lips but seemed even more panicked, his tone less confident as Peter continued to evade his detection.

"Oh you're just so wrong it's almost cute. Out of everyone, you picked Stiles. You're so worried about werewolves and Kanimas, when you forgot about the measly human. Stiles isn't no measly human, though, Gerard. Oversight, when you should have seen it." The tone was amused, as if laughing at the misfortune and oversight of Gerard. There was silence in the room as Gerard looked over at Stiles and his eyes went wide.

"Alpha's mate." He said, the fear escaping his throat before Peter stepped out of the shadows and gripped his head. Gerard panicked, a few of the hunters moving to shoot but unable to get a good shot since Peter was protecting himself by using Gerard as a shield. The older man was radiating pure fear, so tangible and sour smelling that the wolves were cringing away from him.

"Potential alpha's mate. You didn't see just how special Stiles was and now your oversight has cost you your life. Say hi to Kate for me." The snap echoed in the room as Gerard crumpled to the floor, amidst the shouts and yells. Before they could start firing at Peter, Derek had managed to break from his restraints, and he and Peter attacked the hunters who fired. Derek would destroy the weaponry, and then immobilise them while Peter preferred just killing them and sating his bloodlust. Allison screamed, dropping to the ground and losing all bravado while Chris dived to protect his daughter.

"Peter." Derek growled out as a command, stopping the older werewolf from killing remaining Argents. Ignoring his growling uncle who was too busy trying to control himself, Derek raced to Stiles and untied him, pulling the boy close to him. His body was trembling and he clutched at Derek like a lifeline. Unwilling to let go of him, Derek carried him to where the other wolves were and managed to free Scott who in turn freed the rest of the pack.

Peter had calmed considerably, looking around the room with glee and unrestrained happiness. He then winked at Derek and leered with obvious desire at Stiles before leaving the house. Derek turned to Chris and watched the man with anger and disgust, the rest of the pack surrounding him.

"You almost let your daughter become the monster your sister was. You need to think about your life, Argent. Next time I won't be so willing to keep you from death." With that warning, Derek lifted Stiles bridal style into his arms and left, knowing his pack would follow behind him. The Stilinski household wasn't too far from here so they started walking, Stiles trembling and shaking in Derek's arms.

After a short walk they knocked in the door, the Sheriff sprinting to the door and throwing it back to be greeted by the pack.

"Stiles?" His dad said with obvious worry and Stiles whimpered, refusing to budge from Derek. They pushed inside, congregating upstairs into Stiles' bedroom. Stiles refused to let go, so Derek laid the both of them on the bed and the rest of the pack curled around them, each desperate for the touch of pack. The familiar presence of Boyd and Erica returned and Derek was able to breathe easier. "What's going on?" The Sheriff asked with a shaky voice and Scott turned to the man, flashing his gold eyes and causing the Sheriff to step backwards in slight fear.

"We'll explain everything tomorrow, Sheriff, but for now we need to sleep." Derek added and Stiles calmed slightly in his arms, as if the thought of facing his dad was too much at the moment. And it would be. Stiles had been going through so much, too much shit for a human. Peter's words rang through Derek's head and he knew it was true.

If Stiles was a wolf, his eyes would be purple, standing for alpha's mate. A combination of the potential alpha blue and alpha red. The most revered wolf in existence. An alpha's mate in a pack made the pack stronger, happier and bonded completely. The alpha was strengthened considerably and the pack was a cohesive unit rather than just individual wolves. Alpha mates were strong, courageous, intelligent, loving and caring beings. The voice of reason and almost equal to an alpha. They bettered a pack.

And now looking at Stiles, Derek didn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. Stiles was all those things and more. He was loyal, brave and willing to put others before him. He had put his life on the line tonight in order to save the pack, willing to die if needs be. Now that Derek knew, there was no way he was letting him go. Not only would be Peter be after Stiles more than ever because of the strength, but other alphas would if they heard about Stiles. Too bad that Derek had already claimed him in his pack, his wolf desperate to claim him for himself. That was going to have to wait though. For now, he needed to care for his pack and help them.

Especially Stiles, because he'd seen the look of defeat and him giving up. It was too much for an individual to bear on their own. Stiles hadn't realised he already had a pack to help him because he was human and didn't feel the bond. It just meant that Derek was going to have to show him, tell him and make sure Stiles knew he wasn't alone. That it was okay to share everything and rely on others. And together they could make it. With Gerard out of the picture, and with the knowledge of how to help Jackson, he knew they could be stronger. They were going to be better and be an actual pack. And Derek felt that he had a better grasp of what he was doing knowing that he had Stiles with him. He could do it, could care for this group of rag tag teenagers.

Because they were a family now. True pack, even with Scott. It wasn't going to be easy, and problems were probably going to arise, but they had gone through a lot of shit. A fuck load of problems and issues that Derek swore no one else had ever had problems with before at the same time. It was going to take time, but it was going to be worth it. He could just feel it. With that thought, he gave a content rumble in his chest, feeling his pack pull closer together, and he slipped off to sleep, Stiles wrapped in his arms.

**A/N I know nothing like this is going to happen in the finale, but I wanted to just have a bit of something out that means no one I love has to really die. I'm half dreading the finale, half wanting it already. it's killing me! But here is just a quick one shot. I wanted to make Stiles a bit more upset and depressing, but I'm never nice to Stiles. I seriously love making him go through so much crap. And now that it's canon, I'm reluctant. **

**But I also really wanted Peter to team up with Derek just for a once off. Because I like Peter. I want him to stick around and just be an alright character who isn't really good. He's fun. I want to write more with him. What do people think?**


End file.
